Minsc
Minsc is a human ranger. He is one of the five companions who are available in both Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, and Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal videogames. In the game canon, Jaheira, Imoen, Khalid, Minsc and Dynaheir acccompany Gorion's Ward through all events of Baldur's Gate until they are captured by Jon Irenicus, which is shortly before the events of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Minsc is voiced by Jim Cummings. Baldur's Gate To hire Minsc, travel to Nashkel, and you will find him outside the Garrison. Simply agree to help Minsc find Dynaheir and he will join you. If you do not appear as though you are trying to rescue Dynaheir (i.e. heading west to the Gnoll Stronghold), Minsc will leave you. Minsc is the proud owner of Boo, a hamster that hamster consumes one of Minsc's quick item slots, and has no abilities. Boo cannot be removed, nor can you collect Boo from Minsc's body if he dies. Once they have both joined your party; if one leaves the other will follow. The only way to separate them after this is when one dies. If you want Dynaheir but not Minsc, you can recover her without him, as she will not yearn for Minsc as he did for her. Minsc was originally sent to the Sword Coast with Dynaheir as part of a Rite of Passage quest. In-game Backstory When asked about his past, Minsc proudly announces that he is a berserker warrior from the nation of Rasheman in the utter east. He is currently undertaking his dejemma, a ritual journey to manhood, and is seeking adventure and glory in battle. It is also his honor to be the bodyguard of a young Wychalarn of Rasheman named Dynaheir, and if anyone tries to harm her he will beat sense into their heads until they reconsider. He is unsure as to why she has led them to the Sword Coast, but his loyalty is unquestioning. If he serves her well and distinguishes himself in battle he hopes to be accepted into the Ice Dragon Berserker Lodge upon return to their homeland. So far Minsc considers his most notable experience in the world abroad, to be the acquisition of his animal companion 'Boo', a creature that he claims is a miniature giant space hamster. Apparently such things do exist in the Realms, but Minsc has surely taken too many blows to the head. He seems a good-natured fellow, but is all too willing to indulge in his berserker nature. Baldur's Gate 2 Minsc is like Jaheira, imprisoned in his cell, but it has no lock. To free him, he must be made angry in order to let him break the bars of his cage. After that, he realises that he was made angry for this purpose and will join the party gladly. Compared to Baldur's Gate, Minsc has one more point in dexterity and constitution. His alignment has changed, because he couldn't prevent Jon's henchmen killing Dynaheir. Now he has a chaotic good alignment. Despite being searched by his captors, they couldn't separate Boo and Minsc from each other. Minsc can go to the Copper Coronet if he is removed from the party. In-Game Backstory (Baldur's Gate 2) When asked about his past, Minsc proclaims that he is a berserker warrior from the nation of Rasheman in the utter east, though his affinity for animals speaks to his skill as a ranger as well. He originally came to the Sword Coast on a dejemma, a ritual journey to manhood, as the bodyguard of a young Wychalarn of Rasheman Dynaheir. To his shame, Dynaheir is now dead, and he fears that the doors of the honored Ice Dragon Berserker Lodge are forever closed to him. This personal tragedy has obviously not strengthened Minsc's hold on reality, as evidenced by continued dependence on his animal companion 'Boo', a creature that he claims is a miniature giant space hamster. Such things apparently do exist somewhere in the Realms, but Minsc has surely taken too many blows to the head. Personality Minsc is kind hearted, has good intentions and absolutely loves to be a hero, even willing to throw himself into danger to do what he believes is right. This fervor to be heroic, however, often ends up getting him into trouble and into avoidable conflicts as he mindlessly throws himself into combat. This is reflected by his exceptional physical stats but poor mental stats. Minsc is of course great in the front line, but if using him as party leader, note that his low Charisma will lead to higher prices when bargaining with merchants. Quotes Baldur's Gate *"Yes Boo, I agree. This group could do with a swift kick in the morals." *"The bigger they are, the harder I hit!" *"Ooo, squirrels, Boo! I know I saw them! Quick, throw nuts!" *"Fear not! I will inspire you all by charging blindly on!" *"Go for the eyes Boo, GO FOR THE EYES!! RrraaaAAGHGHH!!!" *"Boo must have his exercise, lest he bite us all in hard to reach places." *"Magic is impressive, but now Minsc leads. SWORDS FOR EVERYONE!" *"Camaraderie, adventure and steel on steel. The stuff of legends! Right Boo?" *"Boo likes the forest." (When in a forest.) *"Butt-kicking for goodness!" *"Full-plate and packing steel!" *"My hamster's getting antsy! If we be adventurers, let us adventure!" (When standing idle long enough.) *"Evil around every corner, careful not to step in any." *"Make way, evil! I am armed to the teeth and packing a hamster!" *"When the going gets tough, someone hold my rodent!" *"There be safety in numbers and I am two or three at least!" *"Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice? Watch it! I'm HUGE!" Baldur's Gate 2 *"Minsc will lead with blade and boot! Boo will take care of the details." *"Live by the sword, live a good long time!" *"Evil, meet my sword! SWORD! MEET! EVIL!" (When talking to Irenicus right before the final battle.) *"Ahh, I prefer the bright of day. Evil must be able to see the justice I dispense!" (Daytime.) *"A den of stinking evil. Cover your nose, Boo, we will leave no crevice untouched!" *"Don't teach my hamster to suck eggs!" *"Ahh, we are all heroes, you and me and Boo, hamsters and rangers everywhere, rejoice!" (When reputation is 13+.) *"I must get aid soon. Boo is too young to have to avenge me." (Critical health.) *"Gah, that's not right!" (Critical miss.) *"Ah hay!" (Critical hit.) *"No effect?! I need a bigger sword!" (Weapon ineffective.) *"Ah, nighttime. Good for sneaking up on evil." (Nighttime.) *"Swords! Not words!" *"Where Minsc goes, evil stands aside." *"Jump on my sword while you can, evil. I won't be as gentle!" Category:Brutes Category:Adventurers Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Tragic Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Monster Slayers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Mascots Category:Gentle Giants Category:Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Selfless Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Extravagant